Eobard's Dreamworld
by Elizatoria
Summary: This is an alternate universe, where Eobard and Barry get along. However, their peaceful existence will be shaken up by the arrival of Zoom and another Eobard. Zoom has eyes on the Eobard's daughter, who is a Thawne and an Allen, and will stop at nothing to make her his. Will Eobard and Barry's friendship survive this new threat, or are they doomed to be enemies?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A man in his thirties with strawberry blonde hair was sitting in a chair next to a hospital bed with a woman around his age laying in it. He placed his hand on top of hers and smiled at her. She smiled back and looked into his sapphire blue eyes. They were waiting with anticipation for the nurse to bring in their daughter. An adorable, little girl with his hair and eyes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Thawne, your daughter has a clean bill of health." The nurse said as she walked into the room with the baby and handed her to her mother. "If you need anything, call." The nurse said just before she left. She glanced at them one last time to make sure the mother was holding the baby the right way, and then, she left them alone.

He stood up to get a better look at his precious child and stroked her cheek gently. "She is so beautiful, Jen, just like her mother." He said happily. Jen looked up at him with a smile.

"What do you want to name her, Eobard?" She asked, wondering did he finally decided which name he wanted. They narrowed it down to two, but he wanted to see the baby before finalizing the choice. He felt that seeing the baby would tell him which name would fit her better. She was both an Allen and a Thawne, and she was connected to both the Speed Force and Negative Speed Force. He was not sure what this could mean for her future, but he knew for sure what he should name her.

"Elizabeth." He said, still looking at his child. He could not believe it. He was married to the love of his life and had a daughter. On top of that, his wife was the granddaughter of his mentor, Doctor Bartholomew "Barry" Henry Allen (Flash). He worshipped the forensic scientist, and he went as far as double majored, so he could take classes taught by the man. He was so happy when Barry was offering an internship with him at the Central City Crime Lab that he immediately jumped at the opportunity. Yes, his first passion was physics, but he was so obsessed with Barry that he took on forensic science as well. His grandpa Eddie was happy that he decided to help law enforcement, but he was a bit concerned about his attachment with Barry. Eddie feared it was borderline unhealthy, but he did raised him to be a good boy.

Eobard figured out that Barry was the Flash and started to research the Speed Force. He made calculations and conducted experiments on his spare time in hopes that he could tap into it himself. He could become his sidekick and be part of his family of speedsters. Everything went as planned, but he tapped into the Negative Speed Force instead. However, that was not much of a problem. He pretty much had the same abilities, so who would notice that technicality. The Allens accepted him, and they did a lot of good together. What else could he ask for? His life was perfect, unlike the other Eobards from the other universes in this multiverse. Well, at least, the universes I know about. He had it all. He was born in the right century to meet Barry without time traveling. He had a good relationship with the forensic scientist and was able to marry into his family. He even was part of a Thawne family that were good people, all being scientists and cops, not con artists. That would definitely make the other Eobards jealous. Unfortunately, one alternate Eobard will find out about this universe from Hunter Zolomon (Zoom) and will be brought here to cause havoc in this almost perfect world.


	2. A Storm is Brewing

**Chapter One**

A young woman in her twenties with strawberry blonde hair was running on a university campus, heading to the academic building. She was wearing a yellow dress that just reached her knees with a black belt, a black jacket, and black boots. Her sapphire blue eyes shifted their attention to a young man, also in his twenties. He joined her with a grin on his face. "Liz, you can run faster than that. Why don't you speed it up a bit?" He said, playfully.

"Harold, you know better than that. I don't run too fast out of costume, so people won't find out about my speed." She replied as she reached the door. "I would only do it in an emergency." She said as she reached for the door knob.

"Always so serious. You really need some fun in your life, Cos." Harold said as he stopped at the door with her. He beat her in opening the door and held it open for her.

"You may be right, but there is a fine line between fun and just plain recklessness with your idea of fun." She said while she walked into the building. "I'll see you later, my dear cousin." She said with a slight smile.

"Is it really?" He said with a smirk while he walked into the building behind her. "However, you do need to speed up a little bit if you don't want to be late." He said while he waved his hand and walked towards his class in the opposite direction.

Even though she majored in Physics, she was taking a forensic psychology class and an abnormal psychology class as electives because of Zoom. He has been causing trouble for her family for years, and he was clearly unstable. His reign of terror started when he tried to kill her great grandfather, Barry Allen. He wanted to kill all the speedsters, so he would be the only one. However, his twisted schemes became more twisted when he became obsessed with Jen Ognats, Barry's granddaughter and Liz's mother. He decided that he would take her as his bride because she was a pretty woman with the Speed Force, but she had no interest in him in that way. She had fallen in love with Eobard Thawne (Reverse Flash), which caused Zoom to fall deeper into madness.

Zoom devised a plan to cause Eobard and Barry to have a fallen out, thus causing a wedge between Jen and Eobard, but Jen figured it out and stopped Eobard from doing the worst mistake of his life, killing Barry's parents, Henry and Nora Allen. Zoom killed Eobard's grandma Agnes and planted evidence that pointed to Barry. He even planted evidence that Barry caused the accident that killed Eobard's parents, Elliot and Julia Thawne. The fake evidence was so convincing that Eobard believed it. He became so enraged that he decided to kill Barry's parents in revenge, and he carefully planned it. He would go back in time and kill them when Barry was just a little boy, so he could grow up without his parents like he did. Yes, he was grateful to his paternal grandparents for taking him in and raising him as their own, but he loved his parents as well. Just when he was about to go back, Jen stopped him, explaining that Barry did not kill his family members and he was just playing into Zoom's hands. He really felt like a fool, thinking that Barry could have done such a thing, and he was grateful that Jen did not gave up looking for the truth.

When Zoom realized that he could never have her, he made it his mission to make the Allen Family's life a living Hell. He always caused trouble during a Holiday or when they were in the middle of a case, so they never would have any peace. Unfortunately, his attention shifted to Liz when he first saw her on the university campus without anyone knowing it. She was a pretty girl with both the Speed Force and Negative Speed Force. She was a better catch than her mother, so he decided to take her as his bride. He could definitely could kill two birds with one stone. He could get the perfect mate and have his revenge on the Allens. They definitely would be dismayed when their precious Liz would be married to him and making love to him. He just needed to figure out how he was going to get his hands on her.

Zoom knew that they had not found out who he really was yet, so he could use that to his advantage. He could approach her as his secret identity and earn her trust that way. He just needed to find an excuse to cross her path and start a conversation. He had watched her for hours every day to find a good opportunity, and he started to grin when he found one.


	3. Liz meets Hunter

**Chapter Two**

Liz just got out of class and was walking to another academic building on campus. She had a physics class in about a half hour, so it would not be prudent to leave and come back. She would go to the restroom, and then, hang out near the classroom, probably doing some homework while she waited. She always had her day planned out, but someone broke her routine by bumping into her, knocking her books out of her hands. She had an annoyed look on her face and began to pick them up, not expecting that the man would help her.

"I am so sorry." He said as he bent down and helped her pick up her things. She looked up at him in shock, and then, she smiled a bit.

"Thank you." She said as she was about to keep walking.

"Wait." He said as he ran in front of her. "I didn't get your name."

"Elizabeth, but my friends and family call me Liz." She said as she raised a brow, knowing it was probably a ploy to get a date with her.

"Hunter." He said with a smile. "How about we get a cup of coffee?"

"You did not needed to knock down my things to get ask me that." She said, looking annoyed at him.

"Maybe your right, but you seemed so deep in thought." He said with a slight smile. "I just wanted to make sure I got your attention."

"I have another class soon, so I don't have time for a cup of coffee right now." She said, faking her disinterest in a date.

"How about some other time?" He asked.

"No…Maybe if you don't knock down my things again." She said with a smirk.

At first, he looked like a wounded animal, but then, he smiled when he realized that she accepted his offer. "When is a good time?"

"How about tomorrow at 11 AM? You could meet me in the courtyard. I will be getting out of class and be free for the rest of the day. No rushing." She replied with a smile. "So, what is your major?"

"I am actually older than I look." He said with a slight laugh. "I always get mistaken for a student. Sometimes it's fun, and sometimes it gets annoying." He said, getting more serious. "I am actually a guess speaker for one of the Criminal Justice classes. I am a profiler, who specializes in metahumans."

"Well, it is still nice to meet you." She replied with a slight smile, wondering was that whole looking younger than he was thing the reason why he was flirting with her. She was younger than most graduate students due to the fact she did skip some grades. She has an IQ of about 165, almost matching her father's.

"I hope that this does not change our plans." He said, seeing how her expression changed.

"Oh…no…I'll see you tomorrow." She said, still thinking about this man's motives. Could it be that he figured it would be easier to get involved with a younger woman, so people won't think he was dating cougars? He did looked more her age after all. However, she did not think that was the best reason to start a relationship with someone, but she was curious was there more to it than that. Well, she would find out the next day.


	4. Liz and Hunter

**Chapter Three**

Liz got out of class, and Hunter was waiting in the courtyard. A smile grew on his face when he saw her. She saw him almost immediately and walked over to him.

"You came?" She said in a questioning tone, a little surprised that he was already waiting for her for who knows how long.

"Of course, I came. We made a date, didn't we?" He replied, smiling at her again. "Shall we get that cup of coffee? How about we have lunch as well? It is almost lunch time, and you're probably hungry. Am I right?"

"Uh…yes…are you sure?" She replied, not expecting that he would turn their coffee date into a lunch date. She wanted to get lost in the feeling that he genuinely liked her for her, but she still wanted to find out if his motives were acceptable.

"Of course, I am sure. My treat. I just want to get to know you better." He said with an encouraging smile.

"Oh, okay." She said with a smile back. "Let's go then."

He offered his elbow for her to hang on. She was a little hesitant at first, but she looped her arm into his while they walked. He took her to a cute, little cafe that served sandwiches. A waitress greeted them at the door and showed them to a table. She gave them a couple of menus and came back later to take their order.

"I'll try the turkey on rye with cranberry mayo, please." Liz said as she gave the menu back to the waitress.

"Anything to drink with that?" The waitress asked, anticipating the answer.

"A large Cocoa Coffee, please, with extra cocoa." Liz said with a smile.

"And you, sir?" The waitress asked as she looked at Hunter.

"A BLT and a large Cappuccino." He replied with a smile.

"I'll be back with your orders." The waitress said as she left.

"Cocoa Coffee?" Hunter asked with a raised brow.

"The only way I drink coffee…for the most part. Sometimes I get a Cappuccino." Liz replied with a grin. "I can tolerate coffee straight up, but I prefer, at least, some sugar in it."

"I use to drink coffee straight up as you put it, but I switched to cappuccinos a while back." Hunter said with a slight smirk. "It is just not the same anymore since the accident."

"Accident?" Liz asked, not expecting he would mention something like that so soon. "I'm sorry. You don't need to tell me if it is too painful." She said, realizing that he may not want to talk about what happened.

"It's all right. I brought it up." Hunter said with a gentle smile. "I got struck by lightning while chasing a suspect. The doctor said that I was really lucky to be alive. I just can't get over the amazement of surviving and how that changed my life forever. It was the reason I had the guts to ask you out. Otherwise, I probably would not have thought of using that run in as an opportunity to get to know you. In that sense, I am grateful that happened to me. It was like Fate was giving me a wakeup call."

Liz gave him an encouraging smile and placed her hand on top of his. "I am glad that you asked me out."

The waitress came back with their orders and placed them on the table. Liz sat back and looked at her Cocoa Coffee with excitement. It was arguably her favorite drink. "Thank you." She said, not even looking up. She took a bit out of her sandwich first to let her Cocoa Coffee cool a little, and it was actually good. Then, she took a sip from her cup, tasting that warm, sweet liquid. She almost wanted to say that it was better than sex, but she was a virgin. Thus, how would she know if it was better than sex?

Hunter just smiled at how Liz was acting. She just made the same face as a kid in a candy store. She was so innocent, and it made him forget for a moment how complicated his life was. He wanted to protect that quality of her because it made him feel good but was he being selfish. The world does not only have good people, or it would not need people like him. Yes, he had become the villainous Zoom, but he was still a cop. He did not really want to kill her great grandfather. He just wanted to push him to be the best hero he could be. It was not enough to be good at what he does. He needed to be the best. However, when he killed her Great Grandma Agnes, he was being selfish. He was being a true villain, but that was beside the point. If he would keep her this innocent, would she be more vulnerable to real villains, who truly want to hurt her. Either way, he needed to make sure she will be safe.

He started to eat his sandwich and sip on his cup. He continued to think while he ate about a plan to give the skills Liz needed to stay safe in this world. He needed to break her innocent views to a certain extent. She needed a darker view of the world, so no one could take her away from him. When he finished, he looked up and noticed that she was looking at him with those big, bright eyes. She had finished her sandwich and was still sipping on her Cocoa Coffee, savoring every bit.

"Is there anything you want to know about me?" She asked when she noticed that he was looking at her. She did not want to break his train of thought, so she waited for him to look at her.

"Oh, yes…I have noticed yesterday that you had physics and psychology books. I was wondering why you are studying two unrelated things." He replied, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Well, I am majoring in physics, so I can become a scientist like my father. As for they psychology classes. I figured they would be interesting electives. It is the study of the human mind, and everyone has a mind. Well, at least, I hope so." She said with a little laugh. "Anyway, my cousin is a cop, so I wanted some insight about what makes someone go bad."

"Smart girl." He said with a smile. Maybe he did not have as much work as he thought, but there is always room for improvement. He was not going to let her be a vulnerable girl and become another case thrown onto his desk.

"I should be, considering that I have a 165 IQ." She replied with a smirk. "However, I am not much for bragging."

"Wow. That is amazing." He said, not expecting to hear such a high IQ. However, that did not mean she was street smart like he was. Sure, she knew better than to give out her personal information, but that did not mean she knew how to deal with certain groups of people. She just seemed like the type to believe that everyone is good, but he knew better than that. He had to deal with the nastiest people society had to offer.

"Do you really think so?" She asked, making sure he was not mocking her.

"Of course. That is impressive. However, can you empty a round of bullets into the bullseye nonstop?" He replied with a mischievous smirk.

"No, but I am sure you have. That is quite impressive." She replied with a smile. She started to feel that they really clicked, but she wondered did he felt the same way. He did seem to be having a good time, but she knew better than to judge a book by its cover.

"Thank you." He said with a smile. "You are the first woman I could truly talk to in a long time."

"Really?" She asked in shock.

"Really." He replied with another smile. "Do you have any hobbies?"

"Trading Card Games. I play the big 3, Magic the Gathering, Yu-gi-oh!, and Pokemon." She replied with a smile. "I also read novels and listen to music." She added. She also liked to experiment with cooking, making meals with as many calories as she could, because she had a lot of speedsters in her family, who needed it. Of course, she also tried to make it as healthy as possible at the same time. She wanted to give them a lot of what they needed quickly without them gorging themselves, and she was making progress with her meals. She was going to mention that as one of her hobbies, but she was not sure would that be considered a hobby. It was more like a necessity. Plus, she did not want to accidentally let it slip that she was a speedster. That is definitely something you do not tell someone on the first date.

"What kind of novels do you like to read?" He asked while he placed his chin into his hand, leaning on his elbow that was placed on the table.

"Science Fiction, Fantasy, Paranormal Romance, Mysteries, Thrillers, and anything else that sounds good." She replied. "What about you?"

"Well, we got something in common there. I am a sucker for fast paced thrillers and mysteries. Like I don't get enough with my job, right? However, I don't always get the time to read them." He replied, taking his chin off his hand.

"Who are some of your favorite authors? What are some of your favorite titles? Lee Goldberg and Mary Higgins Clark are good ones." He said, fishing for more things they may have in common.

"Oh, yes. They are great, and their stories are fun to read. I could not put down _Mr. Monk goes to Germany_ and _Loves Music, Loves to Dance_." She replied, glad that they had something in common and would not be sitting there, staring at each other.

"The Mr. Monk series is hilarious." He said, getting more and more convinced that they were meant to be together. "It is hard to believe that someone like that was a cop though. Even though he was great detective, I don't think they would have let him be in uniform. They cannot have a man afraid of practically everything be on patrol. It is not realistic."

"That is true, but I think he was not that bad when he had Trudy. Losing her was what made him be only consultant material. That is the only explanation anyone could come up with how he got through the academy with all his phobias. He had to get down and dirty during physical training, and being afraid of getting dirty, it would be impossible for him to do." She said, loosening up a bit.

"That is a logical explanation. It totally makes sense. It is remarkable what true love can do and what real tragedy can do to someone's mental wellbeing." He said in a more serious tone.

"Yes, it is remarkable." She said, thinking back to how her father almost lost it from his paternal grandmother's death. Yes, she was not born yet, but she had heard about it. It was a horrible time for her family. "So, have you ever played any Trading Card Game before?" She asked, changing the subject.

He knew that she must have thought of something painfully personal, but he did not mind that she changed the subject. Spending time with her and getting to know her better were the two things that matter most to him at this moment. He looked around, and then, leaned forward to tell her the answer to her question.

"I use to play Magic the Gathering before I went to the academy." He said with a slight smile. "However, I got so absorbed into my job that I haven't played for a while." He said with a sigh as he sat back. "I didn't have anyone to play with anymore."

"Well, if you are ever in the mood for it, we could play." She said with a slight smile.

"I would like that." He said, smiling back.

The waitress came over to see if they wanted the bill or to order something else.

"Two slices of your Forbidden Chocolate Cake, please." Hunter said with a mischievous grin, and the waitress quickly left to get them.

"Two slices?" Liz asked with a raised brow.

"I am ordering you one." Hunter replied with a smirk.

"Ordering for me without asking?" Liz asked with a glare, resisting a knowing smile.

"I did not mean any malevolence by it. I just thought you should try it. It is really good." Hunter said with an encouraging smile.

"I thought so." Liz said, smiling back.

"You were just yanking my chain?" Hunter said with a raised brow.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were not too good to be true." Liz said with a smile.

The waitress came back quickly with the cakes in hand.

"Thank you." They politely said while the waitress gave them the cakes, and then, she left.

Liz took a bit and was in heaven. "You're right. They are good."

"I thought you would like it." Hunter said while he went to take a bit from his slice. He was amazed with how well their date was going. He was confident that he could earn her trust and be married to her within a year. He probably could marry her within a few months, but he did not want to do it too quickly. The last thing he needed would be her parents questioning why she would be getting married so soon. He figured that a year would be a good amount of time. They should not be asking questions, and his patience would be on its last leg. He did not think that he could go longer than that without making love to her. He knew that she was a good girl and bedding her too soon might scare her off. No matter how much he ached for her, he had to control himself. He needed her to love him, and he knew that the only way to make it at that level was to take it slow.


End file.
